I Think It's About Time I Get To Be Captain
by HolaIt'sEmily
Summary: "I think it's about time I get to be Captain." Drabble Collection. I won't update regularly, only when I'm inspired. Constructive criticism welcomed. Review please :  Lot's of favouriting 'round here, not enough feedback.
1. It's About Time I Get To Be Captain

AN: Hola. I am me. Hola. So, I'm going insane over the promo clip for January, as Selfcest (Specifically between the Lincoln's) is just not happening fast enough. Seth Gabel is my favorite actor right now, thanks to his _Fringe_ portrayal. Lincoln Lee is one of the sexiest BAMF's I have ever had the pleasure of watching. I don't ship AltLinc/AlternaBitch (AltLiv), that's yucky. She's manipulative and selfish, and that's my opinion. I ship PeterxOlivia, however, in the Amber Timeline, I completely ship AmberLincoln and AmberOlivia.  
>However, this story relates to almost none of that. Just some glorious, glorious Selfcest (Or is it masturbation?) smut to get y'all through to January. Constructive criticism welcomed. I've never written smut before. Also, vulgarity. Lot's of that. Why? It's rated M.<p>

* * *

><p>"Agent Lee."<p>

_8 AM. Punctuality doesn't seem to differ between us._ Lincoln mused, looking up from his watch and meeting the warm eyes of his counterpart. Appearance wise, he was almost exactly like him. But the differences shone through. His Alternate had an air of confidence, something Lincoln had never truly possessed. He carried himself with a self-assurance and authority that Lincoln himself found oddly calming. With his lopsided smile and, he could already tell from the brief whispers he had heard, smart mouth, everything about the other man screamed arrogant, cocky, and above all else:

Sexy.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Captain." He spoke clearly, reaching for the other man's hand. The Him-But-Not-Him didn't hesitate to reach for it, something Lincoln found vaguely amusing, considering the great lengths his own partner took to avoid _her_ Alternate.

"A suit? _And_ glasses? You've _got_ to be fucking with me!" A husky voice called from behind Captain Lee. An older gentleman strode up next to his Boss. He had dark hair, broad build, and a scar over his left eye.

"Play nice, Charlie." Their Lincoln spoke softly. Taking a closer look at the young man, Lincoln noticed his eyes were tired, and from what Lincoln could perceive, he wasn't in the mood for the banter he usually shared with his partner. Their Lincoln rubbed his face.

"So, Pretty Boy, you're going to help us while Livvy's out playing Mommy?" Charlie asked.

Lincoln nodded. "That was the plan. Henry's sick, and your Olivia's out; You all needed an extra hand and _Our_ Olivia's working a Brooklyn case, so I got distributed to the Red Team."

Red Team and Blue Team. Those were the distinctions they had given themselves. They had to, World One and World Two started too many arguments. The suggestion had gone around that each universe choose a color. Thus, distinction was now between Red and Blue. Lincoln personally thought it was childish to argue about something so small when the world was coming to an end.

"You've been debriefed?"

Lincoln nods again. "Shape Shifter attacks similar to the ones on Our Side. You wanted someone who had dealt with this breed before." From the sympathetic looks, Lincoln guessed they had all been briefed about Robert.

"So, I assume I am a quasi-prisoner until my return home. Am I staying in a cell here? At you headquarters? Is there an entourage waiting to escort me off Liberty Island and to a hotel?" Lincoln asks. His Alternate laughs.

"No," He says. "We can't have you freaking out the locals. Fringe over here isn't some private division. They know what we do, they know who we are. I can't have you walking the streets, having a friend, or God Forbid, _my mother_, see you." He explains. "I haven't worn glasses since I was six. Do you know what kind of a trip that would send my mom on? No, you will be staying with me, in my apartment. At least then I have a small chance of passing you off as my twin or something."

"Military cloning project." Charlie barked out a laugh. Their Lincoln joined in. '_Must be some inside joke,_' Lincoln thought dryly.

"C'mon Pretty Boy," Charlie said, turning his back to Lincoln. "Let's get your things to the truck and move. You have a _big, big _day ahead of you."

* * *

><p>A fruitless day of hunting down leads later, a very sore Lincoln Lee, following his alternates lead, peels off his suit jacket, and throws it over the back of the, black leather couch. For a bachelor's pad, the apartment was clean, and well furnished. Fringe Division obviously paid Him- No, he needed a name. This 'My Alternate' thing wasn't working. Lee, Lincoln decided, was as good a place as any to start- well over here.<p>

"You going to keep gawking, or are you going to sit down and have a beer?" Their Lincoln asked, passing him a Budweiser. Lincoln grabbed the open bottle gratefully, and took a sip. "So, uh, there's a spare bedroom over there," His Alternate pointed down the hall, "Bathrooms there, Kitchen is directly behind me, washing machine is beside your room, and anything else you need, just ask." Their Lincoln finishes with a smile.

"Thanks." Lincoln said appreciatively. The other man looks down, seemingly at a loss for words. Lincoln knows exactly what he's feeling. "Ask," Lincoln tells him. Looking up quickly, Lee glances over at the stranger-but-not-a-stranger questioningly. "I know you want to know what it was like. For me. There has to be some differences, besides the obvious." Lincoln elaborates. His alternate sighs. He walks a few feet, and sits down in a black Lazy Boy recliner. Black seems to be a theme here, Lincoln notes. The young Captain motions for him to sit down.

"Questions." Lee muses. "I have a lot of them."

"What do you want to start with?" Lincoln asks.

"The beginning. Middle name?"

"Oliver. You?"

"Same. Mom was a?"

"Vocal teacher." Lincoln responds, remembering the pushy brats who used to come in to his home.

"Dance teacher."

"No way! I can't dance to save my life!" Lincoln lets out a laugh.

"You see this posture? All the fucking ballet she forced onto me. But, I can't sing worth shit, you?" Lee laughs along as well.

"I'm a pretty bad-ass Tenor, to be perfectly honest. And what about Nadia? Your mom could've taught her to dance."

"Nadia?"

"The twins. Mark and Nadia. Your brother and sister?" Lincoln inquires.

Lee's silent a moment. "Mom lost one of the twins at nine weeks. We have a Mark, no Nadia."

"Oh," Lincoln mumbles. Differences. Differences were everywhere; he'd have to tread more carefully.

"Sexual Preference?"

Lee laughed. "We go from my non-existent sister to sex? Alright then. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm as sexually promiscuous as a veteran porn star. I don't care what kind of equipment you pack, as long as I get off on it."

"Wonderful analogy. I'm Bi too. First time?"

"Seventeen. Maya Salden. Back of my first truck."

Lincoln's mouth dropped. "Maya? You… How… You sneaky son of a bitch. Fine. Twenty-one, Nikki Smith. She was in my forensics course in University. We broke up when I went back to Connecticut for work."

"I went straight to Academy training. I had the grades, and I knew this job was the only one for me."

"Hm. First boyfriend?"

"Nick Lane. He made me… Feel. Alive. We broke up after he made the decision to stop taking the medication for his Bipolar disorder. It was pretty severe, and it wasn't the kind of baggage I was looking for at nineteen."

"Chase Lenman. Lacrosse Team All-star at school senior year. We broke up because he couldn't come out of the closet."

"Lenman was a homo? Fuck. Wish I'd known that. He was hot."

They filled up some more time with idle chit-chat, stories about their youth. Nanite technology had improved Lee's eyesight before permanent damage could be done. Lincoln had been born in the States, but moved to Wales for a number of years during his childhood, and carried dual citizenship. They were well past their fourth beer when Lee asked a question Lincoln wasn't expecting.

"Your Dad," He asked solemnly. "He still around?"

"Um, yeah. He's in pretty good health. Why?"

"You have a good relationship with him?"

Lincoln looks at his alternate incredulously. "My father is single handily the greatest person I have ever known. I have never looked up to a person more than I look up to him. He built his own Law firm from scratch, helped those who needed it without question, and taught me 90% of the values I hold most important. My Father," Lincoln spoke proudly. "Is my hero."

It was only when he spoke the last word did he notice the ashen, crestfallen look on Lee's face. Lincoln clicked. "He wasn't a very good person to you, was he?"

Lee shakes his head. "He was a High-Ranking Judge, and close friend of the Secretary of Defense. He," Lincoln speaks through gritted teeth. "Was abusive, a liar, a drunk, an adulterous ass-hat, and several other choice words and key phrases that even I am too ashamed to say even in present company. I was never good enough. When I made Grade 10 honor roll, Mark's little league team had won their Championships. When I got accepted into the Academy, Mark was dating the _gorgeous_ head cheerleader at his school. When I made Captain of Fringe Division," Lee exclaims, "He was more excited about Mark's impending nuptials. If the obvious favoritism was bad, the verbal abuse was even worse. I was useless. I was always dumb, and useless, and second best. I was never my little brother. He always took the opportunity to put me down. And _her_. My Mom. How the hell she put up with him, I'll never understand. The shameless affairs were bad enough, but then he'd drink, and put her down even further. He'd tell her she was worthless, and ugly. Call her name's, he even beat her on several occasions. I know why she did it," The Captain pauses, staring at Lincoln. "It was for my brother and I, to keep us strong. For good family image. Lincoln, you just don't understand." Lee put his head down again. "A fake smile can't erase the image of seeing your mom with a black eye you _know_ the man she lies next to at night gave her. My father is not my hero. And he is the basis for which I uphold all _my_ morals and values. Because I promise you, I _will not_ be him."

Lincoln's speechless. The emotions that course through him are… Extreme. The varying home life between the two men was almost _too_ different. At least the Olivia's had bits and pieces, but _this_ was… drastic.

"I'm sorry. It's late, and you're not my therapist." Lee apologizes, rising from the recliner.

"No, don't its fine. I'm glad you shared that with me." Lincoln assures the weary man. Lee offers a small smile.

"Want some ice cream? I want ice cream."

"Please." Lincoln replies, looking at his watch. _11:03 PM._ It'd been a long day, and the suit was beginning to weigh down on him. Grabbing his small suitcase of things, Lincoln went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. Walking back into the hallway, he made his way through the small apartment to the kitchen, where Lee had already set out sundae making supplies. Seemingly having had the exact same thought as Lincoln, Lee was found comfortably dressed out of those _ridiculously_ sexy cargo pants and into what could only be assumed was his sleepwear. Lee gestured before him. "Sundae stuff. Dig in."

And with that, candy began flying as the two Lincoln's fought for the Supreme title of "First Person to Finish Making Their Sundae."

* * *

><p>The two boys are enjoying their childish rampage through Captain Lee's kitchen, when Lincoln reached for the chocolate sauce. Lee laughed as his alternate fought to open the bottle, which seemingly taunted him. With a triumphant cry, Lincoln opened the bottle.<p>

Only to find his t-shirt _covered_ in chocolate sauce.

"Oh." Lincoln said quietly.

"Here, let me help you with that." Lee says, crossing the small span between them, lifting Lincoln's shirt up a little.

"No, no, it's-" _Fine._ Lincoln wanted to say, but he had lost all train of thought. Two blue eyes were staring at him, pupils wide. Lincoln noticed his own breathing become heavy, and the room suddenly became hot. Lee was the first to close the distance, pressing his lips softly against Lincoln's own.

The kiss became hotter, more urgent, as Lincoln quickly helped remove his shirt, separating the two men for only a moment.

"Quick question, and tell me if I'm ruining the mood," Lee starts.

"You're ruining the mood." Lincoln replies quickly, tugging at the other mans own shirt.

"Oh, haha, very funny." He continues. "Lincoln?"

"Yes."

"When we have sex, is it masturbation?"

"Depends." Lincoln speaks through gritted teeth. "Does this," He asks, reaching down Lee's boxers and grabbing his quickly hardening member and tugging roughly, "Feel good?"

Lee moans. "Oh fuck yes. But what does that have to do with my question?"

"Absolutely nothing, now shut the fuck up and take off your pants."

Lee does as he's told. Lincoln looks down at the man's erect member. _Swallowing that's going to be a challenge._ Lincoln muses. "Condom?" He asks.

"Oh, fuck." Captain Lee mumbles, dazed. "Under the sink is a first aid pack. They should be good."

Lincoln opens the sink and finds the red bag. In it, medical supplies and, as promised, condoms.

_Hallelujah!_

Lincoln grabs them out and sets them on the counter, taking only one. With a little talent, Lincoln greedily applies it to his alternate using only his mouth, and begins working away at the other mans cock. He starts off slowly, focusing on the bulbous head, taking his time working any farther. Their Lincoln is impatient, and tries to make the man diligently sucking and jerking away at his member to go even a little bit faster. But Lincoln will have none of that. By the time Lincoln decides to go faster, Lee's knees are shaking. From anticipation or build-up, Lincoln doesn't know. He takes the man out of his mouth, grabbing the chocolate sauce off of the table. He drizzles it onto Lee. Lincoln eyes his challenge for a moment, before he starts his attempt at _deepthroating himself_.

Well, not himself exactly.

Lincoln can tell his alternate is close; the laboured breathing, the trembling- he's even begun fisting Lincoln's hair in a desperate bid for Lincoln to take in _more_.

_I'm practically at the base of the man's shaft, what more could I take in?_

Lincoln takes Lee out of his mouth and begins to suck his balls, stroking his alternate faster.

"Holy fuck-"

Other Lincoln's body spasms wildly as he comes. Panting, leaning weakly against the kitchen counter, Lee looks vulnerable, something Lincoln hadn't seen in the 18 plus hours he had known him. Lincoln stands, grabbing the rest of the condoms and the other Agents hand. Lee takes the hint and leads them to the master bedroom. Black silk sheets cover the dark mahogany frame.

"You really like black, huh?" Lincoln mutters.

"Yup." Lee replies, catching Lincoln's lips in his.

The two men stand like that for awhile, kissing each other. Lincoln's still miraculously got his sweats on, a fact that pisses Lee off. Impatiently, he shoves them down Lincoln's legs, grabbing Lincoln's long-hard member and tugging softly. Lincoln moans into his mouth before removing his hand briefly, and grabbing another condom, but this time, sheathing himself in it.

"Bend over." Lincoln whispers seductively. "I think it's about time _I_ get to be Captain."

Lee laughs, shaking his head. He crawls onto the bed on all fours. "Lube's in the first drawer."

Lincoln thanks him, grabbing the lube and applying a generous amount to his large cock. The differences between the men were few and far between. What one had in a half-inch of length, the other had in a half-inch of girth. Gripping Lee's hips, he slowly guides himself into the man. Lee groans; the sound primal. Lincoln begins to thrust slowly, back and forth, allowing the man to adjust to the sensation. Lincoln quickly becomes fed up with the pace; he's far too turned on to continue like this. Picking up speed, he hears Lee moan.

"Like that slut?"

Another moan.

"Cum-whore. You want me to cum in your ass?"

A nod and a sound of agreement, followed by another moan.

"Oh, you like it when I talk dirty to you?" Lincoln himself groans as the intensity picks up; as his pressure builds. Lincoln removes his throbbing cock from Lincoln, causing the man to whimper. Lee turns to face him, legs still spread, still allowing Lincoln possession of his body. Lincoln quickly thrusts back into his Alternate, enjoying the new position. The pace picks up again, the intensity even higher. The two men are fucking like animals at this point, bent over each other, planting rough kisses anywhere they can, touching, feeling, and testing the open expanse of flesh.

When Lee's mouth finds Lincoln's nipple, they both lose it. Lincoln's orgasm hits so hard, he screams Lee's, well, rather _his, _name, shaking and convulsing violently. Lee grips tighter to the man above him, rocking himself through the motions of his own euphoria. The two collapse, next to each other, spent.

* * *

><p>It continues like this until the case is as finished as it'll ever be, another two days later. The two of them working by day, enjoying each other's company during the evening, and fucking like rabbits well into the night. How either of them got enough sleep to get through the next few days of work is beyond either Agent.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, goodbye then." Lincoln says shyly.<p>

They're on the Bridge. It's well past time for Lincoln to return home, and Charlie and Captain Lee have come to see him off.

"Nice meeting you Agent Lee. Thank you for all your help." Charlie nods appreciatively.

"Anytime."

Lee remains neutral, unmoving. Lincoln sighs and turns, walking towards his door.

A tug on his wrist and Lincoln is spun into the face of his Alternate, who plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

"See you soon, Fuck-Buddy." He smiles, all the cockiness and arrogance shining as brightly as the first moment Lincoln saw him.

"Mmm. Some tips for next time?"

"Yeah?"

Lincoln grabs his friend's jacket and pulls him close. "I'm really more of a caramel guy."


	2. Reflection

*Set in original timeline. Contains Other Character pairing.* I kind of need a Beta. Anybody up for the challenge? My overall writing I don't believe is _too _horrible, but I do have an issue with limits (This one shot's pushing 15 pages)

* * *

><p>A tired Lincoln Lee opened the door to his apartment, walking in and shaking off his leather jacket. It had been a quiet day following a long couple of weeks, a day to do paper work and reflect. One thing in particular weighed heavily on his mind, and on the subject, he drew up several conclusions:<p>

1. Lincoln had been in love with _her_ from the get-go.

Olivia was intelligent, beautiful, independent, and a smart-ass.

She was him, with lady-parts.

And yes, maybe they were too similar. Maybe in the end, they would always be fighting, dominate personalities constantly clashing; turbulent like the waves of the ocean. But one ever knew until one tried. And would she give it a chance? No. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was always off continent, fighting off some ungodly disease, while Liv played saviour to the citizens of New York.

He hadn't known about the boyfriend. Not until eight months _after_ she had started working for Fringe Division. When he had tried to kiss her. The evening after the Boston incident.

_ Knocking back another shot, Lincoln grimaced. It had been a long day – a class five vortex had almost eaten up Boston – and all he wanted was a couple hours of intoxicated bliss to make him forget that he would have to do it all again tomorrow._

"_Easy up on the liquor there, Captain."_

_He didn't have to turn to know who it was. If the flirtatious undertone wasn't an indication, the laugh sure was. Her laugh was like the tinkling of a thousand tiny bells; pure and soft. _

"_Agent Dunham. What brings you here?"_

"_People. You?"_

"_Alcohol." He responded, as if it were obvious. Her eyes took a downcast turn, recalling the day's events. _

"_Lincoln… You couldn't have-"_

"_Saved him?" Lincoln asked, cutting Liv off. "I couldn't have saved a seven year old boy? Funny, because I think if I had noticed him two seconds earlier, if I had initiated Amber Protocol when I should have, then that little boy wouldn't have been eaten by a vortex. Now there's a family out there who will never see their son grow up. Never see him graduate, fall in love, get married…" He whispered, staring at the woman before him. "I have taken their boy away. I took away a life that wasn't mine to take." He choked._

_"It was an obvious disaster zone. The citizens had more than enough time. You can't save everyone." Olivia reasoned._

"_Then what are we doing? Why do we bother – with Amber, with Fringe and every other goddamn branch of the D.O.D – if we can't save everyone? What's the point?" _

"_This is the point." She argued, throwing her hands in the air. "These people are the point. Eight hours ago, they were running for their lives. Now? They're sitting at a bar, with family and friends, talking and remembering the event as if it's just a piece of life. As if Fringe events are natural. Now," She spoke, leaning her head into Lincoln, in an almost intimate way. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to see future generations live like that. It's not natural. Fringe isn't natural. That's why we do our job, Lincoln. So that, no matter the casualties, people will go on, and remember these events for what they are. Horrific disasters not meant to be taken lightly. And I know it sounds insensitive, but it's the truth." _

_ Her hand was grasping his now, her eyes silently pleading for him to understand. And, maybe, maybe it was the alcohol, or her impassioned speech, but Lincoln suddenly found it hard to breathe. Something about this woman – a new recruit, barely out of the academy – made his stomach turn. Through the previous eight months of joking and flirting, it was only now that Lincoln notice just how beautiful she truly was._

_Leaning in, Lincoln's lips were almost at hers, when he heard someone shout "Liv!"_

_He shot up, back straight, and eyed the bar._

_He was handsome, Lincoln guessed, with a glint in his eye that displayed an uninhibited emotion Lincoln couldn't immediately identify. He looked to Olivia, whose eyes sparkled with surprise and the same intensity as this man._

_That uninhibited emotion? Love._

"_Frank!" She called back. 'Frank' came over quickly. As Liv stood up, Lincoln turned his eyes down briefly, focusing on his drink, a blush creeping over his face._

"_Linc." He looked up again. Please be a brother, please be a brother… "This is my boyfriend Frank. Frank, this is Captain Lincoln Lee."_

"_Pleasure." Frank replied, extending a hand. "Liv talks about your team a lot. Best of the Best she says."_

"_Yeah, well she's good at talking people up. Is that really the time? Wow." Lincoln said, pretending to look at his watch. "I have things to do tomorrow that require I… Um… leave now, so, nice meeting you, but, uh… Yeah. Gotta go. See you tomorrow Olivia." The words were rushed and jumbled, but Lincoln didn't care. _

_He had just made a complete fool of himself._

That had been three years ago. He fell in love with her somewhere at the one year mark. He had been there for her, every step of the way. They had saved each other's asses on numerous occasions, crashed on each-others couch on the nights where drinks came in a never-ending flow. He saw Liv and Frank's ups and downs, his hopes always teetering over a ledge when it looked like they were finally done. Charlie caught on, eventually. Lincoln was grateful he was subtle about it, for his friend usually wasn't quiet about something so… _personal. _Teasing was his thing, and he rarely chose a topic that wouldn't get a satisfactory reaction from his peers.

But at the same time, Charlie was fed up too. Lincoln tried to keep his cool, but there were days when he was overtly cranky. The days when masturbation was obviously not helping as well as it normally would. So Charlie decided to play wing-man.

"_Boss." Charlie greeted._

"_Charles. How may I help you?"_

"_You. Me. A Bar. Pick up some nice girls, throw 'em to the curb in the morning."_

"_Well, doesn't that sound charming?" Lincoln responded sarcastically._

"_If you'd prefer less work, there's always the Red Light district. My treat."_

_Lincoln looked at his comrade incredulously. "Not my kind of party, but thanks."_

"_Lincoln-"_

"_Would you mind getting back to work? That paperwork isn't going to do itself. And we've got a couple trouble spots that could open up at any given-"_

"_Good god, when was the last time you had sex?" Charlie asked._

_The conversation was shocking Lincoln as a whole, but now it had gone too far. "Agent Francis, I don't believe this conversation is appropriate for the workplace. Please, get back to your work before I have to reprimand you." Captain Lee spoke through gritted teeth._

_Oh, but the threat was the only answer Charlie needed._

"_That long? Look, buddy, your crush on-"_

"_Charlie! Work!"_

He had been right though. It'd been a while. The time had just accumulated. Abstinence hadn't suited him, but nothing else felt right. He couldn't even think about being with someone, even for a night, when he was so hung up on _her._

* * *

><p>2. He would always be in the friend zone.<p>

When they all found out Liv was pregnant (And Frank was _not_ the father.) Lincoln decided to take a sabbatical. He had spent a week in his apartment, silently venting his frustrations. She had cheated on Frank. She had cheated on Frank and it was with some complete _stranger? _It wasn't a trait he condoned in a person, but if Livvy was going to betray Frank, wouldn't it have been with him? Lincoln couldn't figure out _why_ she never saw him as an option. They shared the same job, the same interests, so what was it? Was it age? Lincoln had been with Fringe since he was 18, finishing Academy training in three years . At 27, after only six years of working with the Division, he was promoted to Captain. Liv had shown up a few months later following an abrupt career switch. She was only three years his senior, an age difference that was hardly noticeable. Especially considering Lincoln's maturity level. He had never been a party kid, always followed responsibilities, orders, and duties. That's the precise reason why he was Captain.

And when he told her he loved her, it was never mentioned again. She _had_ been dying, but that didn't mean he meant it any less. He had meant it, with every fiber of his being, and he was glad it was out in the open.

He didn't appreciate her avoidance on the subject. They were spending plenty of time together now. Work had become increasingly demanding, and all that plus a child was taxing for Liv. So, Lincoln would come over and help. Whether that was making dinner, bathing and/or feeding Henry, there were plenty of times to broach the subject, something Lincoln had attempted numerous times.

"_So, Henry's at my Mother's all weekend." She said one day._

"_Ah. So a good three days of sleeping and laundry for you then?" He asked._

"_Mhmm. But, to be perfectly honest, I'm going to miss the rugrat."_

_He observed her for a moment. Even in her white t-shirt and sweatpants, this woman captivated him. Everything about her glowed. Charlie had said it was motherhood._

_Lincoln had always seen it._

"_Why don't we do dinner?" He asked. He could hear Liv freeze, could feel her entire body tense up._

_He sighed. "Livvy, back in Chinatown, I meant-"_

"_Um… Listen, Lincoln…" She paused. "There's a lot of housework to catch up on. I don't think dinner will happen."_

Each time she would change the subject. It had become increasingly confusing for Lincoln. They were both single, so what was the problem? Yes, she was a new mom, but hadn't he made it clear they could do this together? That he wasn't expecting anything yet? It hit him, several weeks later, after Peter Bishop (Henry's biological father and the Secretary of Defense's son) had disappeared from the Timeline that the reason that Olivia wasn't considering a relationship with him, was because he was giving her everything she needed. He didn't _need_ her acknowledgement of their current situation. He would live forever, never knowing if she would ever be with him, and still help her in every way he could.

* * *

><p>3. He had to stop playing her game.<p>

He never brought up Chinatown or going out after that. The worked amicably together, and with their alternates, trying to figure out how to bring Peter back. His alternate had apparently made a request to transfer to the division shortly before Peter's disappearance, and it had been signed and wavered in a matter of weeks. A fledgling agent now, he was still trying to pick his way amongst the rocky sea of communication between the clashing universes. It was his idea to bring a mediator in.

An idea no one expected the shy agent to follow through on.

When the announcement was made, the Bridge went into chaos. Much arguing and yelling followed.

"_Do we really need someone whose sole purpose is to make sure we all play together nicely?" Liv had asked angrily. "And on that note, which universe is this… Ambassador from? Because isn't that a bias all in itself?"_

"_She's from our-" Agent Lee had started._

"_From your universe! There we go!" Liv yelled._

"_Liv, chill." Lincoln had told her. "What's she like, Agent?"_

_The room went silent for a moment, Liv staring at him, mouth open. Agent Dunham wore a smug look, as if to say 'Look who finally got put in her place'. Agent Lee gave out a tense breath, and looked back to the Red Universes' Captain._

"_Her name's Nicolae Todd. Anyway, we went to school together, before she became a diplomat. She's young, but she knows what she's doing. All I'm asking is that we give it a chance. Preferably before this stress headache gives me an aneurism."Other Lincoln pleaded._

"_I still say we don't need her." Liv said._

"_Mhm. Good thing you're not the boss." Lincoln told her firmly._

The decision was final. In all honesty, if they couldn't even agree that they did -or didn't- need an Ambassador, then the chances were they needed an Ambassador.

_The four of them (Himself, Other Lincoln, Liv and Olivia.) were filing through some new, hare-brained ideas of The Other Side's Water Bishop on the Bridge, when Lincoln heard the dull thunk of combat boots against the cement floor. Looking up, Lincoln sized up the would-be new addition to their team._

_She wasn't small, but she wasn't very tall. 5"7', Lincoln guessed, with a small waist, cargo pants and thin jacket covering up her wiry frame. Her white blonde pixie cut was styled to frame her angular features. Violet eyes were hidden behind dark Aviators. She carried an air of arrogance about her, the air charged with this… Self-Righteous presence. _

"_Hello?" Lincoln had asked when she walked in. The others looked up, and a small smile gifted The Other Lincoln's face._

"_Ambassador." His alternate spoke playfully. _

_She took her glasses off, setting them aside in her jacket. "Agent Lee. Agent Lee's comrades. "Who," She asked. "Is in charge of _their_ division?"_

"_That'd be me." Lincoln stepped forward. She smiled._

_ She laughed absently. "Of course you are. I'm Ambassador Nicolae Todd but you can call me Nick. What am I Ambassador of? Nothing in particular. If the work place has issues, I'm the one they call. Though I must admit, I don't get many calls regarding the Peacekeeping of alternate universes." She smiled. "I've worked with your alternate diligently for the last decade, whether that was during university or in the workplace, and hope you and I will have a similar, if not better, dynamic."_

She was… great. When she wasn`t putting the clashing Divisions in their place, she was helping with cases as much as she could. A languages, weapon, and combat expert, her skills came in handy on a regular basis. She had no mental filter, and spoke her deep philosophies and thought provoking opinions with an undisturbed freedom that Lincoln couldn't help find appealing. They became fast friends, and even faster drinking buddies.

It just kind of happened.

"_How many shots have you had?" Lincoln asked as the blonde knocked back another drink. They were in a little bar in New York on his Side._

"_Ten. You?"_

"_Five." He breathed heavily. "Shit. I'm already too buzzed to drive."_

"_Lightweight. You're twice my size, and you've had half of what I have had, and I'm still relatively sober." She thought a moment. "But I'll blow a .08 if I get caught driving, so it's probably best if I just get a ride. "_

"_That was a pointless argument."_

"_It really was, Mr. Lee. It really was." She chuckled._

_He stared at her for a moment. "So why did your parents name you Nicolae? Lincoln mentioned it was a long story."_

_ Nick gave him a weird look. "Pfft, seriously? That's the shortest story I have. Um, okay, so my Mom had this weird disease, where she couldn't drop two eggs during ovulation, right? Well, they go to the Doctor, get ultrasounds, and Doctor says "I can see a boy!" So, great, now they know they're having twin boys, so why not give them names, right? Hmmm, what sounds good. Hey, what about Levi Owen Todd and Nikolai – Before I was a girl, they spelt it N-I-K-O-L-A-I – Nathaniel Todd? Sounds good. Imagine their surprise when I showed up six months later with no penis. So, they said 'Fuck it. We've had these names for six months, she can live with a predominantly male name.' changed Nicolae to a more feminine spelling – N-I-C-O-L-A-E – Changed my middle name to Anna Marie, and presto-change-o, my name makes me sound like a dyke."_

"_Cool story."_

"_Thanks. My parents came up with it themselves." She replied haughtily._

_He looked at her. She was obviously tired, overworked, dealing with problems she didn't start._

"_Thank you." He whispered. Nick looked at him funny. "For everything. You don't have to put up with us, but you choose to. It's appreciated."_

_She sighed. "No, I do have to help. I owe Lincoln. He did a lot of things for me when my family died. He got me out of a lot of bad habits."_

"_Bad habits?"_

"_Cocaine and a knack for getting into abusive relationships with gang members. I was a wreck when we met. He did have a choice, and he chose to help me. Thanks to him, I've been clean ten years. So, I figure, the least I could do is make sure he doesn't get hurt, physically or mentally, doing this job." She spoke solemnly. _

"_Sounds like a Saint."_

_She laughed. "You've manipulated my wording. Nobody's perfect. Not even Lincoln Lee."_

_He scratched his chin. "This is going to sound super insensitive, but you mentioned your family's dead?"_

"_Yeah. Car accident took Mom and Dad when I was 15. My twin, Levi, we were in the car. He survived with me, but he was injured, and almost lost complete use of his legs. He can get, maybe, 20 minutes of walking done without needing his chair. Older brother enlisted, was killed during his third tour, nine months after his daughter was born. That was when I was 23. He was 26." He nodded, unsure of what to say. His Dad had died the year before, but he was never close with him. He couldn't relate on the same level._

"_My sympathy goes out to you."_

_She shook her head. "Most of that was a decade ago. You just got to keep living life."_

_She knocked back another shot._

"_I've never seen a woman drink liquor like that." Lincoln laughed. She chuckled too. "It's sexy." He added, absent mindedly. The realization of what he said made him blush, and Nicolae giggled again._

"_So I've been told."_

"_By my alternate?" Once again, the words just flew from his mouth without a second thought. She coughed._

"_Nope." She answered honestly. "Though I can't honestly say he never tried to get in my pants. We hung out in University so much that his friends started calling him 'Casanova'. They were absolutely convinced we were dating. And no," She shook her head feverishly, "I never ventured out into a relationship with Agent Lee."_

"_Why not? Do you… Find him hideous or something? Bad breath?" Lincoln asked, using a breathy laugh as a small cover. She put a hand on his leg, and leaned in._

"_No. He's very attractive. I just prefer a man who exudes confidence." She was biting her lip now, leaning in closer._

_He looked at her through lidded eyes. "You're drunk."_

"_Takes a bold man to say that."_

"_Why me? Why not Him?"_

"_Confidence is something you excrete in copious amounts, Captain."_

"_I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and have harassment charges shoved up my ass, so I'll be polite and ask: Can you honestly tell me you're not buzzed yet?"_

"_Maybe a little, but I'm still pretty with-it."_

"_I should call you a taxi."_

"_You should call us a taxi. If we're going to the same place we might as well take the same cab. No harassment charges, I promise." She replied, closing the last couple inches between their lips. It was a soft kiss, one that left him wishing that he could take her now. He hadn't been with anyone – hadn't done anything remotely intimate with someone, or something, other than his hand – in three years, and he was sick of waiting._

"_Deal. I'll pay, you go get us transportation."_

_The taxi ride lasted less than ten minutes, and Lincoln overpaid the driver by at least twenty dollars, but right now that didn't matter. Right now, he was leading a gorgeous blonde up into his apartment for a night of animalistic sex._

_During the elevator ride up to Captain Lee's third floor apartment, the two were all over each other. Hands were moving everywhere, lips covering each other's fervently. Once the elevator stopped, they all but sprinted to his apartment. _

_Lincoln didn't bother with finding his keys. He grabbed the hidden spare and shoved it into the lock so hard he was surprised it didn't break in half. When that was over he threw the door open, led the Ambassador inside, and slammed the door shut again. _

_They had barely shrugged off their jackets when Lincoln's hands grabbed Nicolae roughly by the legs, picking her up and pressing her body roughly against the wall as he kissed her. She didn't spend too long fumbling with his belt, something which Lincoln was very thankful for. _

"_Bed." She murmured against his skin, starting to roughly palm his swelling erection._

_He moaned deeply before he did as she requested, carrying them almost blindly to his king sized bed. He threw her on it, quickly unbuttoning and removing his jeans and shirt as she deftly did the same._

"_You've had more practice." He told her heavily._

"_I'm experienced, yes, but it's been awhile." She replied as he crawled across her, kissing her up her legs, her stomach, over the swell of her breast peeking over her lacy bra._

_He chuckled. "Yeah, I've had a bit of a dry-spell too. How long?"_

"_Four months. You?"_

_Lincoln removed her bra. "Three years." _

_He could feel her tense and pause as he said this. He almost regretted saying anything when he was suddenly flipped underneath Nick._

"_You're strong." He commented._

_She glared at him. "Three years? Dear God, are you even a man anymore? Did your virginity grow back? How do you even- You know what? Fuck foreplay, where's a condom?"_

"_Shit." He mumbled, throwing his head back. Three years was a long time. "It gets to the point where you stop preparing for things that aren't going to happen." He told her, cursing his inability to be an irresponsible adult. "Guess we'll have to reschedule." Nick said nothing as she got off him – and the bed – and began walking out of the room in nothing but little black boyshorts. She came back thirty seconds later with her purse, and shuffled inside, pulling out what in that moment could only be described as a sign from a God neither of them believed in, that their per-marriatal fornicating was blessed upon._

_He wastes no time getting inside her once the glorious piece of rubber is on. She's slick, warm, and tight. He has to focus on his breathing to make sure he doesn't lose himself within the first minute._

_She's noticed he's an inch or two above average in the penis department, and she's definitely had bigger, but Nicolae cannot even begin to contemplate how he is filling her up so well. Stretching her, turning in ways that make her feel satisfied beyond any of her other sexual encounters. She's honestly entertaining the idea that she could not reach orgasm and still be 100% fulfilled. _

_ Her whimpers of pleasure aren't helping Lincoln out; he was always turned on by the sound of a woman during sex, and it really didn't help when he was the one causing the pleasure. Her sounds are borderline theatrical, but Lincoln's had Fakers. He's studied them; learned what works and what doesn't. She's practically crying from the pure need of this intimacy, fighting to meet his thrusts, digging her upper body into the bed._

_ And then he can feel it; the impending release of three years of sexual frustration. And he can feel her too, pulsing around him, her nails raking down his back. She's so close, but not close enough. He leans down and catches her right nipple in his mouth, alternating between nipping and sucking the soft flesh. But it's still not enough. He's there – completely on the brink. Too late to slow down, and it's not fair to Nick to speed up. _

_And finally it dawns on Lincoln. He reaches his hand between them, and takes one quick swipe with his thumb against her clit._

_And then her mouth is clamped firmly down on his shoulder, biting Lincoln painfully hard, her body convulsing hard. But he doesn't notice. He can't. Because now he's lost it, and the only thing he can focus on is the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as the vice-like grip of her inner-walls pro-long his orgasm._

_He topples beside her, spent. She lays beside him, trying to get her breathing back on track. Lincoln wraps his arm around her._

"_Please stay? It doesn't matter who you are, Fringe agents don't get a lot of these moments." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. Nicolae turned on her side, curing up into his lean chest._

"_I can't think of anywhere else I have to, or would rather, be."_

_He had awoken the next morning with a start. The bed was empty and slightly cooler than it had been when her body had occupied it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Morning."<em>

_He looked up. She was sliding on her jeans, hair still wet from a shower she must've taken. "Nice Herbal Essences shampoo. Also, the floral soaps and loofa? Nice touch."_

_He grinned. "Soaps and shampoos are my niece's for when her and my brother spend the night, loofa's mine. It just reaches place hands don't."_

"_That was a sexy explanation. By the way, sorry 'bout the shoulder. I didn't think I bit you that hard."_

_Lincoln sat up a bit so he could look into his full length mirror and see what she was talking about. A dark impression was settled into his left shoulder, breaking the skin in some parts._

_He grinned. "Don't be, it's hot."_

_"It'll scar."_

_"It'll make for a good war story. 'Well guys, you see, this one time, I made a girl cum so hard…'."_

_She laughed. "I See."  
><em>

"_Where are you off too?" Lincoln asked casually. Nick threw on her shirt before she answered._

"_Work. Just because it's your day off, doesn't mean everyone else gets one. I did, however, throw on some bacon, eggs, and toast. If you throw on the kettle for tea, I have enough time for a quick breakfast." _

"_Do I have to get dressed to do that?"_

_Nicolae shrugged. "I do not particularly care what you wear in your house whilst I choose to grace your presence, Lincoln. Pants or no pants, it's nothing I've never seen. Even if it was, it's your house, your rules. " _

"_If it's my rules, do you mind getting naked then?" He asked._

"_That would severely endanger the chance of me getting into work on time."_

_Lincoln hopped out of bed and strolled into the kitchen, opting for a pair of sweats as he passed his wardrobe. He put some plates on his small kitchen island, having – as a bachelor – never opted for an actual table, and began serving himself and houseguest food._

_Nick ran in just as he finished making their tea. "I thought you were almost done?"_

"_Could not find my belt." Nick answered while shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth. They ate hurriedly in relative silence, enjoying one another's company before she had to leave. They chatted idly as the quickly washed their used dishes and while she put on her shoes. She was halfway out the door when Lincoln decided to go with his gut instinct._

"_Nick?"_

"_Lincoln, seriously, no nakedness right now. That belt hunt ate up almost all my time."_

_He laughed. "I was going to ask that, you know, if anything important came up, if maybe you would drop off files that might be useful?"_

_She looked at him contently. "I'd like that."_

They'd spent a lot of time together after that. Hanging out, going over paperwork at each other's houses (She had purchased an apartment there.), sex. Lincoln found himself spending less time with Liv and Henry and more time with Nick. They weren't a couple, Lincoln still had strong feelings for Liv, but Lincoln also didn't feel a relationship could be ruled out. Everyone was happy. Things were going great.

Until the phone call.

"_No, Liv, really I have no problem watching him. No, that's fine, I have no plans." Nick raised her eyebrows at Lincoln, quietly asking him if he was in fact, stupid. "No, that's great. Yeah, you can drop him off in an hour. An hour doesn't work? What are you doing anyways? Oh. Hmm. Well, you have fun. See you in twenty. Okay, bye." _

_Nick coughed. "So what's she doing that requires we take her spawn?"_

"_She's going out. With a guy. Some scientist who works with the Secretary."_

"_And you agreed to take the screaming toddler because?"_

"_She's my friend." He replied hastily._

_Nick scoffed. "She's manipulating you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means you love her." Nick answered, staring hard. Lincoln looked down. "Don't worry. I'm not upset. I get it. I've been there."_

_Lincoln scratched his head. "I don't love her."_

"_Then why haven't you asked me out on a real date?"_

_Lincoln froze, biting his lip. "Because, it would never work. You belong over there. We shouldn't even have you over here as often as we do, what with the level of degradation it causes."_

"_Degradation? Pardon my boldness Captain, but when was the last time you actually had to initiate amber protocol? Honestly, since that bridge opened up, how many events have there been? None. You have had cases the delve into the extreme ends of the Fringe science, but you have not had one vortex to date. That bridge? The one everyone hates so desperately because of what it represents? It's healing your world. That being said, I don't belong on my side. My brother and his family live there, but who else do I have? Agent Lee's my only real friend. I'd be more than willing to make the switch to try and make a relationship between us work out."_

_Lincoln ran his hand through his hair. "Have you really thought that decision through? That's a big change, Nicky. I think that requires a little more time and thought."_

_Nicolae huffed, throwing her arms up in the air. "You're no better than her."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

_ Nick sighed, her eyes starting to get wet with oncoming tears. "You are doing the exact same thing to me that Olivia has been doing to you for the last three years. You're manipulating me to get what you want, and throwing everything I feel under a train. Congratulations, you two belong together, I won't stop you." Nick sniffled, grabbing her things and heading for the door._

"_Nicky. Nick. Nick wait!" Lincoln called, jogging after her. He grabbed her wrist as she reached for the door, forcing her to stop. Nick wiped the tears away with her free hand, and turned to face Lincoln. As she did, he let go of her hands a brought both of his hands to cup her face, bringing his mouth crashing down upon hers. He let go a few moments later._

"_Nick, I care about you. I really do. You're smart, talented, and could, without a doubt, kick my ass. But," Lincoln grimaced a bit. "I care about her too. I just- I don't know anymore. I just have all these pent up feelings, and it's been so long since someone listened. I just… I need time. To sort this all out."_

"_Well great." Nick replied, "Take as much time as you need."_

_She turned back around and opened to door, coming face to face with an overload of Baby things, piled in front of Olivia and her infant. _

"_Am I interrupting something?" Liv asked, obliviously. _

"_No. I just finished going over some documents with Captain Lee. I'm leaving. Nice to see you."_

_And she left. _

Taking care of Henry that night had been a bitch. He was up most of the night, and very fussy. Lincoln tried calling Nick, but she was clearly ignoring him.

Which is what had brought Lincoln to really think over his past decisions. Because it wasn't just that night that Nick ignored him. It had been for a vast majority of these last two weeks. She spoke to him when necessary, and always to the point. Meanwhile, Liv couldn't seem to get enough of him, chatting him up, flirting. Once again, initiating what had originally piqued his interest in her.

Lincoln Lee had come to a crossway, a decision that was neither right nor wrong.

Lincoln knew he had been sitting there for a while, thinking about this decision, when his comm. rang.

"Hello?"

"Linc? Hey, it's me. Can you do me a favour?" Olivia asked.

"Depends on what the favour is, 'Livia."

"Could you watch Henry tonight?"

Lincoln stared ahead of himself, the answer becoming increasingly clear.

4.

He was done with her.

"Linc?"

"Can't."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Sorry? What was that?"

"I can't watch Henry tonight. I have a date."

"With who?" Liv asked, her tone becoming distressed.

"A really great girl, who I've hurt very badly. Which is personally upsetting, as I don't think she would, or for that matter has, done anything to hurt me. Unlike some people I know." Lincoln stood up.

"Call Angelo's." He waited for the restaurant to pick up. "Hey, Fred, it's me, Lincoln. Yeah, could I order the usual? Great, but make it for two would you? And deliver it at this address? Oh, crap. I don't have it on me. Nono, I'll finish the order, and call you back in a second. Can you have it ready in twenty minutes? Good, you're a life saver!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Lincoln stood, still in his work clothes, on the fancy apartment complex's roof. Dinner was laid out on a small round table and all that was left was to get the girl.<p>

"Send a message to Nicolae Todd asking her to come to the roof." He told his comm.

Five minutes after that, the roof door opened, and an irritated Nicolae Todd was eyeing Lincoln warily. She glanced around the roof, and turned back to the man in front of her.

"How can I help you?"

"You can't." Lincoln answered. "At least, I don't expect you to. I'm asking you to listen, and informing you that you can leave whenever you like, just let me get through my first few sentences."

Nick stayed silent, so Lincoln continued.

"I am beyond sorry, Nick. You are such a great person to be around, and you have this attitude towards life that makes me wish I could see through your eyes. You aren't afraid to call a person out on their bullshit, which has come in handy for me personally and completely opened up my eyes to how I treat people, how I should treat them, and how I'd want to be treated. I hurt you, deeply, and I understand exactly how now. It took me way longer than it should have, but I figured it out. These last couple of weeks, not having your friendship – Your absolute resolve to be 100% loyal at any given time – was taxing. Suffering through your ignorance, however well deserved it was, makes me understand what an asshole I was. And not just from that night, from the very first night. I never treated you like I should have. I treated you like she treated me for over three years, and it still escapes me that I could have been so blind. So I am asking- No, begging, for you to accept my apology. I don't deserve your forgiveness, because honestly, for all the things you are, good and bad, you are a true friend. But I am hoping that your accept it, and give me another chance to prove to you I am worth a little gamble. You once said 'Nobody's perfect.' You're right, nobody's perfect. But I am working very hard to come close to the level you're on. So," Lincoln started, opening his arms wide. "Go on a real date with me?"

She looked at him sadly. "I offered an entire universe to you before. Do you really think this is worth that?"

"Yes. We're different, Nicky. We seem similar, but we aren't, not really. That speech was a number of your many life skills and attributes, but I'm not stupid. You have your dark side too, and you've obviously seen a part of mine. So I'd really like it if you gave me the opportunity to show you my good side."

Tears spilled over Nicolae's eyes. "You hurt me. Really badly. I almost didn't even come up here tonight."

"You don't have to say anything now." Lincoln assured her, stepping forward and wrapping her in his arms. "Take as long as you need. If you say no, I totally understand."

She glared at him. "But you know I'm not going to say no, don't you?"

Lincoln smiled. "You were in the same situation I was in, so, yeah, I'm kind of banking on the idea that you're going to react the same way I always fantasized Olivia reacting when I finally told her I loved her."

"Hmm." Nicolae contemplated. "Fine. I will go on a real date with you."

Lincoln smiled. "Thank you." He whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
